A Handsome Surfer
by keirios
Summary: A mi playa llegó un Jeep, del cual se bajó una despampanante morena, pero la pinta del chico a su lado me dijo que no sería facil acercarme a ella. TODOS HUMANOS. EPOV. CH#8: Cuando pensabas que todo era alegria...
1. Edward, se te cae la baba

**Ch # 1: Edward, se te cae la baba.**

Yo estaba cabalgando las olas - mi actividad favorita -, acababa de caer, iba por mi tabla para tomarme un descanso. Subí en ella, mi tabla, el amor de mi vida, e iba remando con mis brazos hasta la orilla, donde estaban un par de mis "amigas", más bien admiradoras.

Tanya y Jessica eran mas bien un par de chicles que estaban siempre pegadas al grupo que formaba con mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper Cullen. Tanya y Jessica eran un par de esas rubias descerebradas - no tengo nada contra las rubias, deben haber rubias inteligentes e interesantes en el mundo, pero yo no tenia la gracia de conocerlas - que no pensaban en mas que chismes, novios y "estatus social".

Cuando llegue a la orilla y me dirigí hacia ellas, que estaban con Rose, pero como de costumbre Rose estaba mascando chicle y viendo en su espejo como se veía con sus ultra-hiper-mega-pequeños shorts, su blusa amarrada que dejaba ver su estomago y unas Ray-ban blancas. Me dio risa, como fruncía sus labios como si fuese a tirarle un beso al espejo y hacia muecas extrañas. Ignoraba a Jessica y Tanya por completo, mientras estas le alababan, mi hermana, aunque no se codeara con las porristas del insti y no fuese novia del capitán de fútbol, era la más popular de la escuela, era la mas bella del colegio, y eso era una tortura para mi, Tanya y Jessica se empeñaban en aumentar su orgullo, el cual ya de por si era bastante fastidioso, y como andaba con Jazz y conmigo, creían que teníamos alguna extraña relación incestuosa, que éramos una especia de triangulo.

Cuando llegué las chicas dejaron de alabar a Rose y lo hicieron conmigo, Yo no era tan buen surfer, se que ellas lo decían por congraciarse conmigo. Jessica me pasó una lata con cerveza helada y después de asegurarme de que mi preciosa tabla estaba bien sujeta al auto comencé a disfrutarla.

Ellas estaban sentadas en un tronco, me paré en frente de ellas, a veces me daban risa sus reacciones y decidía hacer… _cosas_ a ver que sucedía. Y en menos de un segundo Jessica estaba mirándome indiscretamente, de arriba abajo y haciendo un pare en mi pantaloneta, que estaba justo enfrente de su cara. Yo miraba las chicas que llegaban en esta temporada, después de todo ya estábamos de vacaciones, y algunas chicas bonitas de piel palida venian del interior, y a lo contrario que decían en el insti que yo era gay, mis conquistan eran en vacaciones, solo mis hermanos se enteraban de ellas. Las prefería para esta epoca porque así no tenia chismes en el colegio sobre lo que hacia o no con mis novias, y estas tampoco se volvían unas obsesionadas conmigo, que recogían hasta mis chicles. Esas eran las ventajas, las chicas que venian de vacaciones, no sabían de mi club de fans y por lo tanto no se ponían histéricamente celosas. Estas eran mas tranquilas al no saber nada de mí. _Las fans son un fastidio: estropean cualquier oportunidad de buena relación._ Si, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, y aunque tenga toda la pinta, no me gusta eso de jugar con una chica a besarse y terminar siendo nada, a mi me gustan las relaciones serias, solamente no he tenido la oportunidad… excepto una vez, y termino siendo horrible.

_-Mmm, la rubia de vestido de baño azul esta como buena… su amiga pelirroja esta mejor, pero no parecen muy interesantes._

Me estaba dedicando a admirar la belleza femenina, y calificarla mientras el par de chicles parloteaban de mis habilidades. Tome otro trago de mi cerveza viendo el Jeep que estaba llegando a la playa, era toda una maquina. Pero el carro fue insignificante en cuanto una despampanante chica de piel palida y cabello castaño oscuro, con iluminaciones rojizas, y en definitiva, el mejor cuerpo que he visto en mi vida, se bajo de el. Iba con un short de jean, un bikini negro, y arriba una salida de baño de esas transparentes que me dejaba admirar su buen cuerpo. Parecía descomplicada, con unos converse All Stars y una mochila vieja Mirando la playa con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, cargada de alegria. Todo lo que me decían las chicas, y ahora mi hermano que acababa de llegar fue irrelevante.

En ese momento se bajó del lado del conductor un chico un poco más alto que yo, que era igual de pálido que la chica, un cuerpo musculoso, y por la pinta – pantaloneta ancha y camisilla, gafas como de renegado – y la actitud de "no-te-metas-conmigo-si-quieres-vivir", supe que acercarme a la chica que ahora era objeto de mi atención seria muy difícil.

Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba bebiendo mas que aire, la cerveza debió haberse acabado hace mucho tiempo.

**···**

**Bueno, esto es como el prefacio, por favor deja un review. En el boton grandote de letras verdes. Ese que te esta llamando "clickeame! clickeame"**

**Si dejas Review Edward considera un poquito mas el volver vampiras a sus fans.**

**X favor hagan saber si les gusta, si tiene buena acogida prometo actualizar diario.**

**EvCullen.**


	2. Eddie, pagame con tu orgullo

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: No soy Meyer, si lo fuera BD tendría mas carne y Emmett contaría sus noches con Rose para aportar a la educación. XD**

**···**

**Ch # 2: Eddie, pagame con tu orgullo.**

La chica se estaba acercando más a nosotros, aunque nunca estuvo demasiado lejos, estaba mirando toda la playa, como haciendo un escaneo mientras avanzaba, entonces nos vio a nosotros, primero vio a Jazz, ella le sonrió y el le levanto la mano, luego miró a Rosalie, esta le volteo la cara. _Envidia. Tu primera rival, Rose._ Luego me miró a mí, le di una de mis mas torcidas sonrisas y ella se mordió el labio sonriendo, se sonrojó. _Punto a favor, parece que le gusto. _Y entonces miró a Jessica y Tanya que estaban a mis lados como posesivas, volvió su vista a mí y me levanto una ceja, yo le alce los hombros con un gesto inocente y ella se echo a reír mientras tendía la toalla en la arena y se empezaba a quitar su ropa.

-Edward, si dejas de mirarla no va desaparecer.-Oí la voz de mi hermano, por fin volvía al mundo.

-Yo creo que deberias acercártele, tienes una cara de estupido que no puedes con ella.-dijo Rose y casi pude leer su mente, le interesaba el acompañante de la morena.

-¿Por quien lo dices Rosie? – esa era Tanya, y Rose bufó, odiaba que la llamaran así.- ¿El intento de mujer ese que esta justo a nuestro lado?

-Debes estar equivocada, Edward no puede tener tan mal gusto. – miré a Jessica de arriba abajo y miré a Jasper sonriéndole, el chasqueo con su lengua y contuvimos la risa.

Volví mis ojos a la chica, ahora en un bikini negro que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, tenia una cintura pequeñísima, me estaba perdiendo en su cuerpo cuando se atravesó el que debía ser su novio, le hablo algo a ella y volteo a vernos, entonces camino en nuestra dirección.

-Hola, soy Emmett Swan, y aquella de allá es mi hermana Bella – mmm buenas noticias, el chico no es su novio, y me dio su nombre enseguida. – acabamos de llegar aquí, queremos conocer algunas… personas. – dijo a todos, pero mirando a Rose. _Perfecto._

Ella dejó el espejo y se levanto para darle la mano.- Yo soy Rosalie, pero tu puedes llamarme Rose. Y estos son mis hermanos Jasper y Edward. – habló primero de forma coqueta, luego dijo mi nombre con sorna. Jessica aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención.

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Ellas son Jessica y Tanya – dijo Jazz, casi con disgusto y le hizo muecas de asco a Emmett que no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Mucho gusto chicas – dijo mirando de nuevo solo a Rose.- Entonces, ¿les gusta el surf?

-Si, ¿te interesa?-pregunte, si era así quizás podría ser su amigo y de su hermana.

-La verdad, bastante, y a mi hermana también. Yo lo he practicado un par de veces, pero no soy muy bueno, quiero aprender. Mi hermana nunca lo ha hecho aunque quiera… digamos que tiene un pequeño problema de equilibrio.

_Tranquilo, yo la ayudo con su problema._

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La mitad de su vida ha estado en el hospital, y un cuarto del resto ha estado en el piso. Siempre encuentra alguna imperfección en el piso, y si es la superficie mas plana y perfecta, se resbalaría. Sencillamente no puede mantenerse de pie. – Y volvió a reírse estruendosamente, esta vez mi hermana le acompañaba con una pequeña risita, Jazz y yo solo sonreíamos.

-¡EMMETT! SE QUE ESTAS BURLANDOTE DE MI, ¡LA PAGARAS CARO!

_Vaya, esa fue buena, ¿como lo supo?_ Y esta vez si reí cuando le vi la cara al Emmett, era algo como así o.òU.

-Mmm bueno. Emmett, Edward es surfer, si tu quieres puede enseñarte a ti… y a tu hermana.- dijo Rose. _Gracias, gracias, gracias Rose, en este momento te amo casi tanto como a mi tabla._ Ella me levanto las cejas como leyendo mi pensamiento. Bueno, tenemos 17 años juntos, imposible que no me conociera.

-¡Hey! Eso seria grandioso hermano, pero, le preguntaré a la enana, dudo que quiera- _Convéncela_.

Tanya y Jessica miraban todo asombradas, ellas tenían la idea que nuestro triangulo incestuoso también tenia una estricta religión que no nos permitía interactuar con nadie. Entonces sentí la voz de mi hermana al oido.

-Me debes una, pero ahora la pagaras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No me importa que pases la vergüenza, pero tienes que decir la verdad, que yo soy mejor surfer que tu, nos las arreglaremos para que te quedes con _la chica esa, _y yo con el súper fuerte Emmett.

-Mmm déjame pensarlo… ¡No! ¿Estas loca? No pudo hacer eso, al igual que tu tengo un orgullo.

-Entonces ya veras lo que sucede, no vuelvo a interceder por ti.

Decidí que era mi momento de actuar. Tomé un par de cervezas y camine a donde estaban los Swan, le tendí una a Emmett y otra a la chica… Bella, tenía un lindo nombre, le quedaba. Emmett me miro raro, cogió la cerveza de Bella y la tomo el. _Genial, piensa que quiero drogarla. _Y ella me sonrió, yo le devolví una sonrisa torcida.

-Ehh, chico, disculpa.

-Edward.

-Si bueno, Edward, yo no tomo.

Agarré la cerveza y la bebí yo. _Una chica sana, interesante, así le agrada a Esme y Carlisle._

-Edward, Bella ha accedido a aprender a surfear.

-¡Que bueno! ¿Entonces seré tu profesor?

-¡Wait, Wait! ¡Womanizer! Bájale a la velocidad, yo estaré ahí todo el tiempo.

-Si, lo tengo presente, no estoy diciendo nada, y _no soy ningún mujeriego._ La verdad lo decia porque Rose tenia ganas de enseñar.

-Bueno entonces ella con mi hermana y yo contigo.- _lo que me faltaba el grandullón salio marica._

Todavía podia decir que Rose era mejor que yo, pero Bella estaba muy pendiente de mi, se burlaría. Así que me limite a mirar adentro de la lata de cerveza mientras pensaba que hacer.

-Hey, Edward, Esme acaba de llamar, dice que le ayudemos con el asado. Rose, ¿vienes?

-Mmm nop, yo me quedo a… hacer algunas otras cosas, voy en un rato.

-Ok, no te demores demasiado, y portate bien ¡eh!

Jazz y yo subimos al auto, pasamos a comprar unos cuantos pasabocas y bebidas antes de llegar a casa y disponernos a ayuda a Esme.

**···**

Después de un rato casi todo estaba listo, y decidí irme a dar un duchazo antes de comer, aun tenia toda la sal encima.

Fuí a mi cuarto y tome mis cosas de aseo personal para ir a meterme al baño que había en el segundo piso.

Me di una buena ducha, me concentre bien en ello, creo que escuche como trataban de abrir la puerta, pero nunca se me olvida cerrar con llave.

Al cabo de un rato salí con una toalla enredada a la cintura y me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí y cerré la puerta, sin fijarme, entonces escuche un gritito ahogado y descubrí la sorpresa mas grata que había recibido en años. Bella estaba allí, con un pequeño short de cuadros y colocándose un sostén negro.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- la histeria en su voz.

-Es mi habitación, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Yo… etto… bueno…- se sonrojó, y me pareció que se veía adorable- yo… necesitaba cambiarme y Rose me trajo aquí.

-Oh, debí suponer que esto era obra suya.

-¿Hm?

-No nada, no te fijes… yo ire a cambiarme al baño. – entonces se fijó en mi cuerpo y su cara se puso algo así x/////x, parecia un tomate de lo roja que estaba, sonreí con auto-suficiencia.

Salí del baño y estaba Rose en la puerta.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!? ¿Estás loca? Quieres que su hermano me mate.

-Mmm solo quería vengarme porque hiciste que me tocara darle clases a la torpeza en pasta.

-Créeme, ya era suficiente castigo con que tuviera que estar a solas con tu Ken, Barbie. Pero todo fue su idea. Lamento desilusionarte Barbie, el Ken juega en el otro equipo.

-Eso no es cierto, esta protegiendo a su hermana de un mujeriego, creo que deberías decirle que soy mejor que tu, el perder tu orgullo demuestra que no eres un patán e imbecil.

Se abrio la puerta y allí estaba Bella, de nuevo con sus converse, sus piernas blancas pero gruesas y firmes, su piel daba la impresión de ser suavecita, su short de cuadros y una blusa sin mangas blancas, que decia KoRn a la altura de sus senos, espectacular, le gusta buena música. Debía ser vieja la blusita, dejaba ver muy bien su sostén negro. _Mmm si pudiera quitárselo…_

-Oh! Bella, mira Edward de verdad será tu profe, a mi me interesa tu hermano así que necesito tu ayuda.

-Me golpeé la cara y fulmine a Rose con la mirada antes de que esta se llevara a Bella y yo entrara a cambiarme.

Me coloqué un jean gris claro, una camisa blanca con cuello en V y unos Converse de un azul verdoso, me eché colonia y desordene mi cabello. Me mire al espejo para confirmar, y si, me veía muy bien. Suspire antes de salir y confrontar mi derrota, ya todos debían saber que Rose es mejor que yo surfeando, espero que no haya dicho tambien que es mejor con los autos.

**···**

**He aquí el… segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade, todavía no hay mucho EdxBe, pero ya llegara, es que se presentaran un par de inconvenientes jojojo.**

**Y con respecto a la petición de que Bella le de su merecido a Edward… ya vendrá ya vendrá.**

**En un principio Edward la tendrá fea, Bella viene con un paquete de problemas en el que Emmett esta incluido. **

**Antes de empezar a escribir el tercer capi les pregunto, y es muy importante, quien les cae peor, Jacob o Mike?**

**Oh bueno, he puesto un titulo al primer capi y a este, espero que les agrade el detalle de que los titulos son de Rose. Ella me cae bien XD**

**Y hay alguien muy importante en quien nadie se ha fijado, ¿saben quien es? ¿Que creen que sucede con ese personaje?**

**Espero sus Reviews, en el botoncito parlanchín. Si le clickeas ahí Edward hace striptease en tu cuarto hoy a la media noche.**

**Con cariñito,**

**EvCullen.**


	3. ¡Con calma, tigre! ¡Jajaja!

**Aquí está, gracias por todos su Reviews, animan a continuar =).**

**···**

**CH # 3: ¡Con calma, tigre! ¡Jajaja!**

Iba bajando las escaleras, yo esperaba estruendosas risas, y nada… había unos pequeños murmullos en el comedor, bueno, eso no era lo que esperaba, pero también puede ser malo.

Caminé al comedor casi con miedo, aun esperando que se rieran, o que Bella estuviese hablando mal de mi porque una mujer es mejor que yo.

-¡Edward hermano! No sabes lo bien que me haces sentir, porque si Rose es mejor que tu también lo es mejor que yo.

-.-U _había pasado por alto ese detalle, aunque no era muy consolador._

Esme y Bella entraron en ese momento, estaban abrazadas. Raro.

-Mamá, ¿conoces a Bella? – gracias al Cielo, Jazz pregunto por mi.

-Si querido, cuando vivíamos en Forks sus padres fueron nuestros grandes amigos, eso fue hace muchos años, Jasper y Rose apenas tenían unos meses, y yo estaba embarazada, de nuevo –y mi madre rió picara. _No puedo imaginarme a Carlisle y Esme en _esa _situación._ – Y la veo cada año que viajo a Forks, pero como ustedes nunca quieren acompañarme. Bella es un amor, de verdad le tengo mucho cariño, es como si fuese mi hija también.

_Ahora estoy muy, muy, muy arrepentido de no ir a Forks contigo madre, créeme._

-¿Y ustedes dos por qué no me dijeron que habían hecho nuevas amistades? Así habría podido darle la bienvenida a Florida a los Swan.

-Nonononono así esta bien Esme, no era necesaria ninguna bienvenida. Estoy mas que contenta solo con verte.

-Eddie, voy a revisar el auto de Bella, ¿vienes con nosotros? – solo la mire fijamente, y vi como me pico un ojo. _Entonces Bella va con ellos, pero es raro que Rose este tan gentil conmigo, aquí hay gato encerrado._

-Si, yo voy, déjame buscar el celu – Fui a mi habitación y busque mi celular, tenia Nokia 5310. Agarré los audífonos y bajé, ellos ya estaban afuera, subiendo al Jeep de Emmett. Y me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver que Rose iba adelante con Emmett, en una interesante conversación sobre autos, pero ahora eso no llamaba mi atención.

-Entonces, vives en Forks…

-No, solo voy en vacaciones, vivía con mi madre, en Phoenix. Casualmente me encuentro con Esme todos los años cuando voy a visitar a mi padre.

-¿Y por que en estas vacaciones estas aquí?

-Parece que vamos a mudarnos a Florida…-_¡sorpresa! _Esperé que siguiera hablando, pero busco en su bolsillo su celular, y leyó el mensaje que debió haberle llegado. Entonces su cara se ilumino y casi grita de emoción.

-Emmett, ¡tenemos que ir al aeropuerto! ¡Mike y Alice están aquí!

-¿Y qué se supone que hace Mike aquí?- dijo con notable disgusto Emmett.

-¿No es obvio? Viene por mi.

-Bella, ¿no vas a aceptarlo de nuevo verdad?

-Veremos, tu solo conduce, muero por ver a Allie.

**···**

Todo esto me daba mala espina, en unos minutos, y con indicaciones de Rose llegamos al aeropuerto. Bella buscaba a dos personas, ella decía que donde viésemos a una muchachita bonita y con rasgos de duende estarían los dos. Y Emmett dijo que el chico era una copia barata mía.

Entonces Bella salio corriendo y abrazo a una chica así de enana como ella. De cabello corto y negro, ojos negros y piel tan pálida como la de ella. _Simpática._ Y detrás del cuadro había un chico, si definitivamente una copia barata, solo que con ojos azules y los míos eran de un verde esmeralda.

Ella dejo de abrazar a la chica que vino corriendo hacia Emmett, pero eso no me importo, me llamó mucho la atención la escena extraña que hacían estos dos. Se quedaron mirando por un tiempo, después leí en los labios de Bella "Hola Mike" y este le respondía antes de inclinarse para darle un beso, se detuvo y termino por dárselo en la mejilla, como si no supiera como saludarla, instintivamente fruncí el ceño, aquí había algo.

Ellos vinieron y Emmett saludo a Mike dándole la mano y luego se la limpio en el pantalón haciendo una mueca de asco, sin importar que el chico lo viese._ Otro punto a favor, a Emmett le desagrada el tal Mike._

Bella nos presentó a todos y luego fuimos a la casa que en la que se estaban quedando, y que al parecer comprarían, no era muy lejos de la nuestra. La duendecillo, Alice, era la mejor amiga de Bella, y la había raptado para ella, puesto que por lo que he escuchado Alice vive en Forks y estas solo se ven en las vacaciones, el resto del año se mandan correos y se llaman por teléfono. El tal Mike también vivía allá, y por lo poco que he escuchado de el, fue novio de Bella en las ultimas vacaciones, ¿Por qué terminaron? No me interesa, parece que el viene a reconquistarla, pero ahora se la pondré difícil.

Después de un rato de escuchar música, Alice se acerco a mi, se presento de nuevo y estuvimos charlando, me entere de un par de cosas de Bella: Odia la lluvia, por eso esta animada de vivir aquí, le tiene miedo al compromiso, termino con Mike porque no quería quedarse estancada en Forks y porque al parecer para el las mujeres son intercambiables. Es muy sobre protectora, no es adicta a la moda, es muy buena en la escuela y así.

Alice me calló bien, aunque creo que esta loca, obsesionada por la moda y compradora compulsiva, hasta el momento no tiene afán por un novio, dice que aquí encontrara a quien le pertenecerá su corazón siempre, la seguridad con la que lo dijo me asusto. Ser amigo de esta chica es muy fácil, le agarre confianza muy rápido y en momento me encontré contándole el porque no tengo relaciones serias.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Si, no se, parece que lavaron el cerebro, de pronto se volvió una maniática fan obsesionada y celosa, me celaba hasta cuando la profesora de Español se acercaba, y es una mujer de unos 60 años, pero aun cuando era un fastidio, parece que yo solo era un trofeo para ella, porque como te dije, estaba besándose con Patrick, un compañero de clase. Me dio lastima, ella me gustaba mucho, por eso la aguantaba.

-Mmm, si, probablemente por eso eran los celos, eras su trofeo, nadie en el colegio iba a quitarle su puesto.

-Oye y… ¿a Bella le gusta ese chico Mike? – ella me sonrió con una extraña complicidad y seguridad de nuevo, como si supiese que iba a pasar.

-Tranquilo, las cosas se darán…- entonces se levanto e iba haciendo donde estaba Mike, y Bella iba caminando hacia la cocina. Yo, sin pensar, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina justo cuando ella ya estaba dentro.

Ella estaba cogiendo unas galletas y luego se sirvió un vaso de jugo.

-¿Me regalas un poco a mi? – se giró y me vio en el umbral de la puerta, empecé a avanzar hacia ella mientras se empinaba para coger un vaso, no lo alcanzaba. Me pegue a su cuerpo, creando un contacto demasiado intimo, y ella se quedo quieta al instante. Le alcancé el vaso y lo puse en su mano, ella decidió ignorar mi cercanía y se movió mientras servia el otro vaso.

-¿Quieres galletas también? – dijo con voz tranquila, eso me impresionó y creo que hasta golpeó mi orgullo.

-Si, por favor. – Ella se agacho para coger el tarro de las galletas y volví a pegarme a ella, estoy seguro de que lo notó. _Estoy perdiendo el control. Nena, me vuelves loco._ En dos segundos se irguió y yo la estaba esperando, la abrace con ambos brazos por la cintura y enterré mi nariz en su cabello. _Lavandas y fresia._ Ella dejó el tarro de galletas y acaricio mis manos, quitándolas suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y acaricio mi cara con sus manos, muy suaves, cerré mis ojos creyendo que me iba a besar, pero sentí su aliento dulce entre mis labios.

-Creo que puedes servirte tu solo.- Entonces se separó de mi y se sentó en el mesón, observándome mientras comía una galleta, yo decidí guardar las galletas y tome mi jugo llevándomelo a la boca, aun con la mirada fija en ella, que ahora estaba un poco mas alta que yo. _La facilidad con la que podría ubicarme entre sus piernas ahora…_

-Prefiero comer de las tuyas – me acerque a ella y mordí la galleta que tenia junto a su labios. _Muy cerca…_

**···**

**¡Edward! ¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¡¡¡Comete mis galletas!!!**

**Oh, él les dejo esta notita para que se las diera.**

"_**A todas mis fieles admiradoras, gracias por sus Reviews a EvCullen, sigan enviandolos, nos ponen felices a todos los Cullen.**_

_**Lamento muchísimo haberles fallado con la promesa del strip tease. Pero Bella me ha preguntado a donde iba y no puedo mentirle. No me dejo salir, me chantajeo para que se lo hiciera a ella.**_

_**Para recompensarles he decidido que Emmett me sustituirá, si ustedes así lo quieren, hasta que yo pueda convencer a Bella. También conversaré con Alice, si ustedes desean claro esta, hagan llegar sus pedidos. También puedo convencer a la señora Newton si alguna de ustedes lo quiere…xD ok, no.**_

_**Mis mas sinceras disculpas, espérenme con la ventana abierta, estaré tratando cumplir mis promesas.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen."**_

**Mmm bueno, ahí tienen, hagan los pedidos.**

**La votación dio como resultado que Mike es el más odiado por las Twilighters que leen este fic. Lo pregunté porque existia la posibilidad de que si ponía como su ex a Jake me decían "Debiste poner mas momentos JaxBe, me gusta esa pareja". Si alguna de ustedes lo desea, mande un Review y aquí con mucho cariñito se le hace un fic de la pareja que desee.**

**Es mas, esta entre mis proyectos hacer un conjunto de One-Shots por pedidos, así que pidan la pareja que quieran en las condiciones que quieran =D.**

**Allí esta Alice, ella va a tener un gran papel aquí con Edward. Bravo a las que adivinaron, mordiditas de Edward para todas xD.**

**EvCullen.**


	4. Irte, la mejor idea que has tenido

**CH # 4: Irte, la mejor idea que has tenido.**

Ella mordió un poco más. _Estábamos tan cerca. _Pero alejo su cara, pasó su mano por mi pecho y me dijo…

-Entonces te las regalo, amor.

Se sentó en la mesa y escuche como venían hablando Mike y Emmett, bueno más bien Mike venia diciéndole a Emmett lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia Bella. Cuando entraron a la cocina Emmett empezó a gesticular burlándose de Mike, ella sonrió y se tapo la boca para no reír mas alto. _Se ve tan linda…Y claro, me esta volviendo un imbecil. Despierta Edward, la falta de mujer te hace daño._ Y en definitivamente me estaba poniendo estupido, casi me pillan tratando de _comerm-_besarla.

Decidí que necesitaba algo que calmara mis hormonas, no podía dejarme llevar por una chica bonita y que no es nada hueca ni superficial – Alice me lo había dejado muy en claro -, tenia que buscar una mujer que me bajara la calentura si no quería que Emmett me matara.

-Em, quiero ir a la playa, ¿le dirías a Rose?

-¿Te iras a pie?

-Por supuesto, no es demasiado lejos, lo hago casi a diario aunque prefiero ir en auto, caminar me hace bien.- dije en un tono de modelo de propaganda y sonreí. Bella y Emmett rieron, Mike me miraba con la ceja alzada, el sabia que había una competencia entre nosotros. Quizás era evidente lo mucho que me atraía Bella.

-Yo voy contigo modelo deportista. También me viene bien caminar tengo que olvidarme de algunas cosas.

Justo cuando Emmett iba a abrir la boca, Mike lo hizo, y tuve ganas de matarlo.

-Yo voy con ustedes, creo que no tengo mucho que hacer aquí.- Emmett frunció el ceño, pero supe lo que pensaba, si había dos chicos que gustasen de su hermana, difícilmente sucedería algo. Pero que equivocado estaba ese Mike no es competencia para mí.

En el camino Mike trato de abrazar a Bella, y de hablarle sobre su "situación" pero nunca lo deje.

-Bells, cuando te fuiste…

-Entonces, Bella? De donde es tu nombre, eres Italiana?

-Oh, no para nada. Isabella.

-Es un nombre bonito.

-No me gusta, es demasiado… grande para mí, ¿entiendes?

-Mmm si creo que me doy una idea. Edward suena como a principe de la Edad Media y es como si me comprometiera a ser un caballero o algo así.

-Ah, pero no lo eres…

-¡No! Digo, si, o sea, siempre puedo serlo creo que las circunstancias impulsan.

-Claro, y como yo no merezco respeto.

-¿Disculpa? – fingí no haber escuchado.

-¡Oh, nada!

Cuando llegamos a la playa recordé mi cometido, empecé a escanear la playa a ver si encontraba chicas bonitas. Bella se sentó en la arena y yo a su lado mientras seguía con mi tarea. Pero vi lo mas traumático de mi vida. Mike se estaba quitando la camiseta y el jean, quedándose en boxers. Me dieron ganas de vomitar. E hice muecas de asco a Bella. Quien me respondía con una pequeña sonrisa, mas sin embargo ella miraba a Mike como si le gustara. El se fue a nadar y nos dejo solos con un incomodo silencio. Bueno incomodo para ella, podía verlo en su cara.

No había ninguna chica mas buena que Bella en el momento.

-Oye…- intente decir pero me interrumpió.

-Se que no llevo muchas horas de conocerte pero ¿crees que Mike este interesado en mi?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Por supuesto.

-Ja… Claro que lo está, digo, ¿Cómo no? O sea, se le nota. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, a ti el te interesa?

-Seguro Alice debió habértelo dicho, el fue mi novio hace 6 meses, y lo dejé por… bueno, varias razones. Pero creo que ya no me interesa como antes, y me pone un poco incomoda que el este aun tan interesado en mi.

-Bueno, puedes hacer solo una cosa, y es rechazarlo, es tu problema decidir como lo haces por no "lastimarlo"-dije imitando voz de chica, para burlarme de su inseguridad, me tenia con coraje que me preguntara a mi sobre Mike, ¿¡que no ve que soy el menos indicado!? Pro entonces se me pasó la idea por la cabeza.- Puedes simplemente decirle que no te agrada, puedes mandarlo a chupar gladiolos o puedes restregarle en la cara tu nuevo novio para que te deje de molestar.

- Pero no tengo novio – dijo y se mordio el labio.

- Entonces consigue uno, o alguien que finja serlo.

-Pero no conosco a nadie aquí.

-Ah, ¿tan poco valgo? Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen te ofrece sus servicios…

**···**

**Bueno, esta corto, pero avanza bastante, espero que les agrade. Mi hermano esta jodiendo por el pc, mi papá cumple hoy y mezclado su cumpleaños con fin de año andamos ocupados -.-**

**Tengas un muy muy muy muy feliz 2009, y a las que vemos Crepúsculo mañana, que ya tenemos un excelente comienzo de año FELIZ TWILIGH-2009.**

**Piensen en Edward, y hágannos felices a los Cullen con sus Reviews.**

**Piensen en Kristen y en Rob.**

**EvCullen.**


	5. No pero dale, cométela con confianza

**CH # 5: No pero dale, cométela con confianza.**

Bella se echó a reír y me sentí ofendido.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Es en serio.

-Me causa gracia que utilices esto para esconder que te gusto y acercarte a mi.- _muy directa. Pero en parte equivocada._

-Espera, yo no estoy escondiendo que me gustas, yo soy sincero y no me pongo con esas bobadas de "mira… yo necesito… decirte algo, pero no se como. Es algo muy importante…" –dije haciendo como si me declarara.- Pero si no te lo había dicho en voz alta fue porque pensé que estaba claro. Bella, me gustas. – me había puesto nervioso, encontré en mi pantalón un barrilete y lo saqué para comerlo aun mientras miraba a Bella. _Edward, campeón estas grave, tu nunca comes dulce._

-No, te atraigo, aun no sabes nada de mi como para que _te guste._

-Si me he enterado de algunas cosas de ti y me pareces muy interesante, pero si así quieres que lo diga. Me atraes, mucho, tanto que hoy no pude contenerme y casi te salto encima, ¿pero que querías? Estas buenísima.

Bueno, ese comentario la dejo _out_, aunque a mi también me impresiono la sinceridad con que se lo dije, no estaba entre mis planes, solo que yo sabia disimularlo. Ella no, se quedo con la boca abierta y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

-Mmm bueno mira, con respecto a tu proposición, si es que sigue de la _misma forma,_ déjame pensarlo… ¡Y ahí viene Mike haciéndose el modelo de vestidos de baño!

-Piénsalo, pero piénsalo conmigo..-Me puse de pie y le tendí mi mano para que fuéramos a caminar escapándonos del niñito este. Tomo mi mano y le ayude a levantarse.

-Mike esta ya muy cerca como para escabullirnos sin ser vistos, así que si te molesta perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero yo no me sentiré arrepentido y tengo que hacerle saber de alguna manera que aquí no es bienvenido.- Le dije, comprendí que con Bella no servían los galanteos "corteses y prudentes" si estaban llenos de mentira o escondían las cosas, a ella le dices todo o no le dices nada-gracia a Alice también por ayudarme en el descubrimiento-, y la abrace. Ella me correspondió pasando los brazos por mi cuello y vi como Mike quedaba confundido, pero creía que era un abrazo de amigos por lo que siguió caminando. Hundí mi cabeza en el cuello de Bella y le di un beso y un pequeño mordisco. Le susurré muy despacio y con mi voz mas sensual.- Tienes razón, mi proposición ha cambiado, y me impresiona que causes esto en mi tan rápido. Nena, me vuelves loco. Intentemos algo mas que ser simples amigos.

Sus labios estaban junto a mi oído y me tense al escucharle un tono de vos muy sexy también. – Tendrás que convencerme. – Se separo del abrazo y tomo mi mano, me miro y empezó a caminar como si estuviéramos muy enamorados. _Mike, has perdido._

Cuando habiamos avanzado unos metros decidí preguntarle, había algo que no entendia.

-Bells… oh, ¿te puedo decir así?

-Mmm si supongo que si, después de todo estamos en una etapa de relación muy estrecha.-dijo un tanto burlona.

-Bueno, Bells, cuando estábamos hablando de los nombres y te hable lo de ser caballero, por que dijiste "como yo no merezco respeto"

-¿En serio no sabes por qué?-asentí- me pareció el colmo que dijeras que las circunstancias te impulsaban a ser caballeroso, o sea que, por tu comportamiento en la cocina, yo no merecía que fueses caballeroso, no merezco respeto.

Me quede de hielo, y hasta dejé de caminar, entonces me di cuenta que no había estado contando los puntos en contra. _Punto en contra, te portaste estupido y cree que no la quieres para algo serio._

-No, disculpa, es solo que actué por impulso, me deje llevar por la atracción, pero claro que mereces respeto, yo fui un tonto y actué sin pensar, discúlpame, seré todo lo caballeroso que quieras.

-¡Ja! Por favor Edward, desde que llegue a la playa no haces si no buscar mujeres, yo no te importo en lo más poco.

Eso me dolió, Bella tenía _algo_ que yo quería en una novia, y así como tuve el impulso de acosarla en la cocina, tengo el increíble impulso de quererla y cuidarla.

-Me importas – salio de mis labios, con la más completa sinceridad, no había decidido decir eso. – y voy a demostrártelo.

-¡¡¡EDDIE!!! Me dejaste olvidada esta mañana y…AH!-chillo Tanya al ver a Bella.-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Y porqué la tienes de la mano? – Bella se pego en la frente con la mano libre, yo le sonreí maliciosamente.

-Mira Tanya, esta es Bella, mi novia, creo que ya la habías visto hoy ¿no?

-¿¡T-tu novia!? ¡Pensé que no se conocían!

-Pensaste mal.

Pero me parece que pretendia meterse entre Bella y yo.

-Mmm entonces, venia a decirte, **Eddie, **que **estas **invitado a la fiesta de que hay hoy, en la casa de Carter.

-Mmm bueno, **espéranos **allá. Y no me digas Eddie, gracias.

Tanya se fue dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-¿Espéranos?

-Acabo de decir que eres mi novia, tenemos que ir.

-Yo no tengo porque, además no he aceptado fingir ser tu novia.

-No finjas, se mi novia.-tome su mano y la bese, ella me levanto una ceja.- velo por el lado bueno, la vamos a pasar bien, y podrás conocer mas personas.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una y grande, ya veré como cobrármela.

-Te pago como quieras, preciosa.

-No, ya tendré la oportunidad, ahora viene Mike.

La abrace por la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla, justo cuando Mike venia ella me correspondió y sonrió, yo le dije, de lo mas meloso y cursi.

-Mi princesita te quiero.- y ambos reímos dejando a Mike atónito.

**···**

En el camino a casa de Bella, Mike casi no hablo, pero cuando llegamos y le dije a Em, Allie y Rose sobre la fiesta se apunto inmediatamente.

-Y… como debo ir vestida a esa fiesta, novio.-Me pregunto Bella, estábamos en su habitación, le convencí de que teníamos cosas de que hablar para poder fingir bien.

-Como desees _princesita_, las fiestas de Carter siempre son medio formales, pero nunca falta el que va vestido como si fuese a una finca.

Entonces Alice, empujó la puerta, y al parecer solo a mi me impresiono.

-¿Con que el par de tortolos planea ir a la fiesta sin que yo les vista? Están locos.

-No es necesario, Allie.

-Oh, si lo es, no sabes que ponerte y no lo sabrás si no te digo.- Se apodero de la maleta de Bella y empezó a tirar ropa. Yo rodé mis ojos con fastidio.

-Entonces yo me voy, estas son cosas de chicas.

-No vas a ningún lado, tengo planes contigo.

**···**

Al final, cuando Alice chillo que había encontrado el modelito perfecto para Bella, me dio la ropa que me tenía destinada y me echó a patadas del cuarto. _Cosas de chicas._

Fui a cambiarme, tenia un jean negro y una camisa blanca dr mangas largas, las cuales recogí hasta mis codos, la camisa era un poco ajustada, deje 3 botones abiertos por esa razón y para impresionar a Bella. Me puse unos Converse negros y abusé del perfume, trate de peinarme pero mi cabello es caso perdido y fui a comer algo y cepillarme los dientes antes de salir. Vaya, pasamos horas buscando ropa con Alice y haciendo chistes sobre su obsesión.

Al rato bajo Emmett en un jean claro y desgastado y una camisa negra manga corta.

-¿Em, eres tu? ¿Quién te ayudo a vestirte? Tiene muy buen gusto.

-Ja ja, búrlate lo que quieras que fui yo solito… ¿Crees que le guste a Rose?- abrí mis ojos impresionado, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Seguro, a Rose le gustan feos.- y me lleve un manotazo en la cabeza. Allí se nos unió Jasper quien venia parecido a mi solo que con una camisa azul claro y el pantalón era de lino, Jasper iba demasiado elegante.

-A donde vas Jazz, vas a fugarte con Alice para casarse.-el se puso rojo, pero lo dejamos pasar puesto que teníamos un hambre increíble.

Cuando había pasado como hora y media de haber salido nosotros, ya iban siendo como las 10 y yo me estaba desesperando, salieron estas endemoniadas mujeres… _¿Dije endemoniadas? Venían salidas de nuestros mismísimos infiernos personales para torturarnos y dejarnos en vergüenza con unas cuantas erecciones._

Alice llevaba una blusa blanca con un cuello alto y un pantalón que le daba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, vaya que le quedaban bien – estas modas retros son espectaculares, te dejan ver esas perfectas siluetas femeninas.- y por supuesto unos tacones de punta, pero no hacia demasiado, casi no me llegaba al mentón xD.

Rose tenia un vestido morado que apenas le tapa los senos, sin espalda (¿esa era mi hermana? Pero no peleare con ella, entrar en razón con Rose es pedirle dinero a una pared) y que tenia una falda a medio muslo pero muy abierta. _Nota mental: no dejar que Rose suba por las escaleras con ese vestido._

Pero Bella… _¡Oh Dios, Bella, mátame pero no me tortures!_ Tenía un vestido negro bastante sencillo pero ceñido al cuerpo negro y de tiras, nada extraordinario pero resaltaba la palidez de su piel. _Dejaba ver sus fabulosas piernas. _Y unos tacones abiertos mucho más bajos que los de Alice, asi que seguía siendo mi enanita. _¿Yo dije eso?_

**···**

No hubo mas que piropos a las chicas y vinimos a la fiesta, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rose iban en el auto de esta ultima, un BMW M3 Rojo convertible. Yo venia con Bella y Mike en mi Ashton Martin Vanquish, ambos autos regalos de nuestros padres por las buenas notas, pero no hubo demasiada charla, la fiesta era a solo unas cuadras, pero el llevar los autos era causar impresión. Había bastante gente por lo que se nos quedaron mirando y baje orgulloso del auto y le abrí la puerta a Bella, ella no se esperaba tal cosa así que le ofrecí mi brazo e íbamos entrando los 6 triunfantes a la casa ante las miradas de todos… _y Mike atrás como perrito faldero._

Cuando entramos empezamos a dividirnos cada quien con sus conocidos y obviamente arrastrando a nuestros invitados con nosotros, le hice señas a una chica para que distrajera a Mike y esta me guiño el ojo antes de irse con el.

-¿Bailas?

-Por supuesto.

En eso sonó My Humps de Black Eyed Peas y empezamos a bailar, pero Bella se pasaba en lo sexy. Al principio bailamos muy normal, luego fui pegándola a mi cuerpo y la aprisione con un brazo por la cintura hacia mí, ella se rió suavemente en mi oído y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Pero así no duramos mucho puesto que Bella empezó a cantar la canción y tocarse allí enfrente mío viéndome a los ojos, pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo y yo deseaba remplazar sus manos pero cuando se dio la vuelta no hice mas que colocar mis manos en sus caderas y pegar su culo a mi creciente miembro, la hice bajar y subir conmigo mientras ella se restregaba y pegaba su espalda a mi pecho y acariciaba mi cara y mi cuello, volteaba su cabeza y estaba a punto de besarme. Volvió a ponerse de frente y coloco una de sus piernas entre las mías y mi pene rozaba con su pierna, bailábamos y ella movía las caderas con la música, yo tenia mis manos en su espalda y cada vez las bajaba mas pero ella me detuvo tomando mis manos y alzándolas, yo las pase por sus brazos, acariciándola mientras miraba sus ojos, ella sonreía picara y entonces se detuvo la canción, ella hizo el amago de irse pero yo la tome por la cintura y la atraje a mi.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-susurré en su oído.

-A buscar algo de tomar.

-Lo lamento, me has dejado con un pequeño problema en los pantalones y no vas a irte hasta que se solucione de alguna manera.

**···**

**Allí esta, aquí pasan muchas mas cosas, y es un poco mas largo el capi, Edward empieza a sentir algo inexplicable por Bella y no es solamente atracción.**

**Reviews Reviews!!! Que bueno que les guste.**

**En el próximo capitulo, Edward tendrá de nuevo un inconveniente del que pensaba se había desecho, Bella tendrá confusiones. Escenas Alice y Jazz y veremos un espectáculo de Edward a petición de una amiga. Hagan sus apuestas sobre lo que Ed hará jujujuju.**

**Que tengas un excelente dia, y preciosa la película verdad?**

**EvCullen.**


	6. ¡Y Edward anota! …AUTOGOL!

**CH # 6: ¡Y Edward anota! …AUTOGOL!**

-Viene Mike.- Bella era buena, se me bajo la excitación enseguida.

-Eres lista, eso funciono.

-No, ahí viene Mike.

-Que se pudra, tu eres mía.- Bella se enojó por eso y se separo de mi caminando hacia Mike, se volteo y me hizo una cariñosa seña con el dedo de en medio antes de bailar con él.

_Felicitaciones genio, ya la espantaste._

Varias chicas me invitaron a bailar pero yo no les ponía atención, tenia que fijarme en lo que hacían Mike y Bella. Bueno, al menos ella no parecía tan a gusto bailando con el como conmigo.

En unos minutos dejaron de bailar y fueron a donde estaban las bebidas, yo me acerqué a ellos y me puse muy cerca para poder oír que hablaban.

-…Por eso he venido Bella, todo ha sido una gran confusión.

-Pues no parecía cuando estuve allí Mike, estabas encima de Kate

-Mira, ella estaba seduciéndome hacia algún tiempo—

-¿¡Y si era así por qué no me lo dijiste!?- Bella le interrumpió.

-Era tu amiga no ibas a creerme.

-Eras mi novio, no puedo creerte.- _Touché_. _Bella, te amo._

-Mira, estoy cansado, olvídate de todo aquello ¿bien? Yo vine aquí por ti, y contigo me voy a ir – parece que eso a Bella le pareció la mata de la ternura pero pude casi escuchar como Mike terminaba su frase en su mente "_…quieras o no. Porque tu me perteneces."_

Eso no podía permitirlo. Bella estaba cerrando sus ojos mientras Mike se acercaba, ¿ella de verdad quería besarlo? Me llené de ira, y no entendía por qué. Mi garganta se secaba con cada milímetro que Mike avanzaba y me tenia un escozor en las manos por las inmensas ganas de golpearlo Pero no podía hacerlo iban a sacarme de la fiesta y mi reputación se vendría abajo. _Tin tin tin tin!! Esa es la respuesta correcta. Has encontrado la excusa para detenerlos y no admitir que te estas enamorando de ella. Un momento ¡Eso es! ¡Me estoy enamorando de ella!_

La tome por los hombros le di la vuelta y le estampe un beso en esos labios carnosos y rosados que me gustaban tanto. _Son tan suaves sus labios_. Ella abrió sus ojos pero al verme los entrecerró, yo tome su carita entre mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, le estaba poniendo todo mi cariño al beso pero a la vez toda mi pasión, no encontraba como demostrarle que deseo quererla. Ella me correspondió al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura, la alce para que estuviera a mi altura y empecé a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, sin dejar de besarla. Estaba muy feliz en ese momento. Podía escuchar las voces de las chicas "vaya, no sabia que Edward era tan apasionado besando", pero poco me importaba. Lamí el labio inferior de Bella pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, ella jadeó y me dio el espacio para adentrar mi lengua en su boca y explorarla lentamente, disfruté cada espacio de su boca, cada milímetro en su pequeña, húmeda y caliente cavidad, sentí y memorice su sabor en cada segundo, pero ya me faltaba el aire y suavemente me separe de ella para respirar. Todo el mundo nos miraba. La puse en el suelo y me agache para seguirla abrazando, escondí mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-susurró en mi oído, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Eres mi novia.- también le susurré tratando de sonar tranquilo. Y no podía decirle aún que me estaba enamorando de ella.

-Debí suponerlo, si besaba a Mike quedarías como el cachón de la fiesta.

-En parte,- deposite un beso en su hombro – también por los celos. – dejé otro beso en su cuello. – Sé mi novia Bella.

-Yo…

-Ya lo escuche, Bella. No voy a fallarte como ese imbecil, el no sabia valorarte. – Me separé un poco para ver su rostro, pegue mi frente a la suya en plan cursi, pero no me importaba cuan cursi seria si era con ella. – Date una oportunidad conmigo. ¿Qué dices, Bells?

Ella suspiro y miro a mis ojos, puje ver el miedo en los suyos, cogí su mano con la mía y entrelace nuestros dedos.

-Si, esta bien, pero… -se abrazó a mi y escondió su cara en mi pecho- cuídame bien, ¿si? – acaricie su cabello y mire al techo.

-Te cuidare y haré todo lo que me pidas.

-¿Todo?

-Todo.

-Haz un strip tease allá al frente – señalo una pequeña tarima improvisada. _Bella es bipolar o quiere matarme._

-¿Segura segura?

-Segura segura. ¿O no te atreves?

-¡Ja! Estás loca, a Edward Cullen nadie lo reta.

Me separé de ella, me dirigí al DJ y le pedí que pusiera una canción, subí al intento de tarima y esperé que la música sonara. De pronto se escucho Sexyback

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**

Empecé a moverme al son de la música y miraba como las chicas empezaban a venir hacia la tarima. Iba a tener enemigos después de esto, bueno, mas enemigos.

**Take 'em to the bridge**

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Empecé a desabotonarme la camisa lentamente moviendo la cadera con cada golpe de la canción.

**Take 'em to the chorus**

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Baje la camisa por mis brazos dando la espalda al publico y luego la pase por mi cuerpo como si fuera algún fetichista, la puse entre mis piernas y la moví de adelante hacia atrás repetidas veces.

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fase**

Busqué a Bella con la mirada para tirarle la camisa, la iba a necesitar luego. La encontré y me acerque a ella cantándole la canción y bailando lo mas sexy que un hombre podía.****

Take 'em to the bridge

**Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

Me quite los zapatos y el pantalón en su cara y la subí al escenario y empecé a hacerla bailar conmigo, la pegue a de espaldas a mi y subíamos y bajábamos al ritmo de la música.

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Cuando comenzó la siguiente parte de la canción me volví hacia mi improvisado publico y jugué con el borde de mis boxers, cuando lo baje un centímetro Bella se puso en frente mió, puso sus manos en mi pecho y empezó a empujar hasta que bajamos del escenario.

-¿Qué no me atrevía?

-Si, el único problema que tengo ahora es las ganas con las que me he quedado de ver el resto, pero no podía dejar que las demás te vieran.

-¿Celosa? – y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y le di un fogoso beso. Un carraspeo nos interrumpió justo cuando iba a adentrar mi lengua en su boca. Levante la vista y…

_**¡Dios! ¡Me había olvidado que Emmett existía!**_

**···**

**Mmm es difícil, traten de hacer un strip tease escuchando Sally's Song XDDD.**

**Notan que a Edward le gusta el doble sentido?**

**Bueno, tengo dolor de cabeza y estoy confundida entre mi Edward y un Jake que acaba de aparecer (aunque siempre estuvo ahí y ahora es Jake XD), no puedo escribir demasiado. Pero les traeré mañana el siguiente capi, no se como pero lo haré, si no pueden mandarme a los licantropos si quieren.**

**Espero que les guste, piensen en Kiks y en Rob con su nuevo corte, no se ve más HOT!?**

**Besitos y mordiditas para todas xD**

**EvCullen.**


	7. Estupido malpensado

**CH # 7: Estupido malpensado.**

-¿Qué fue ese espectáculo, bailando casi desnudo con mi hermana? Tiratela aquí en frente mío si te atreves.

-Estas muy equivocado, Em. Edwa—Detuve a Bella, me fije que Rose tenia la ropa descompuesta, y Emmett tenia su pintalabios rojo en la boca.

-¿Y tu te tiras a mi hermana tranquilo? Creo que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.- tome a Bella por la cintura e íbamos a irnos de allí, pero sentí que Emmett me jaló y cuando di la vuelta me estampo un puñetazo en la mejilla. Eso no iba a permitírselo, me tire sobre el y justo cuando iba a pegarle Jasper me toco el hombro, calmándome inmediatamente.

-Sabes que no es lo correcto, Edward.

-¡Pero Jasper! Primero me acusa de cosas que no son ciertas, se come a mi hermana y encima me pega.

-Vete de aquí con Bells, cuando a ambos se les pase la euforia se resolverá el malentendido.

Decidí hacerle caso a mi hermano, así que me puse mi ropa, cogí unas bebidas y Bella y yo fuimos en mi auto a la playa.

Nos sentamos en la arena apoyándonos en unas piedras, Bella ponía las cervezas heladas en mi mejilla para que no se me hinchara.

-¡Auch!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-No tranquila, no es tu culpa, es solo que me pego duro el gigantón de tu hermano. Tiene las manos pesadas, aunque eso se nota.

-Discúlpame Edward, esto es todo mi culpa, si tu no estuvieras conmigo Emmett no hubiese —

-Mira Bella, yo no había querido decírtelo porque se que no tengo mas que unas horas de conocerte, y sumado a que vienes de una mala experiencia, no me creerías pero nunca he sentido tanta atracción por una chica, nadie me había interesado tanto en la vida entera. Y de las cosas que me he enterado de ti y lo que he podido ver en tu forma de ser me encanta.

-Ed—la callé poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios y seguí hablando.

-Además me has hecho sentir cosas que nadie nunca había podido; en este poco tiempo, he tenido el deseo irrefrenable de quererte, cuidarte, consentirte, cuidar todas las heridas que puedas tener, y ahora mismo, si es por conseguir tu felicidad y estar a tu lado, me enfrentare a Emmett y a todo el que venga a infortunarnos.

Bella solo me miraba con ojos llorosos, la cerveza se le había caído al piso y tenia la emoción pintada en su rostro. Supe que estaba muda, y yo, sabiendo que en ese momento estaba sonrojado, puesto que mi corazón latía a mil, tome su carita entre mis manos y la bese, de la forma mas dulce que jamás había hecho; primero rocé sus labios, rozando lentamente los míos sobre los suyos, ella me correspondió y deposite completamente mis labios en su boquita, nos separábamos y nos dábamos cortos besos, acabe con la distancia y la bese muy lentamente, con mucho cariño sin tratar de pasar el beso a otro nivel. Cuando ya no podía estar más sin respirar bien, me separe de ella con mucho pesar, quien estaba llorando. Besé sus lagrimas secándolas, y la abracé lo mas fuerte que podía, fácilmente podrías confundirnos con una sola persona de lo mucho que la estreche en mis brazos, y es que sentía que ese era el momento…

**BPOV**

…más feliz en mi vida. Nadie nunca se me había declarado, nadie nunca me había besado con amor. Si había tenido novios, pero no eran más que atracción física, yo no sabia lo que era estar enamorada, y mucho menos que alguien estuviese enamorado de mi o me quisiera de verdad.

Las palabras de Edward eran lo más hermoso que alguien había podido decirme en la vida, y ahora sus labios acariciándome de esa manera tan gentil, no podía creer que esto fuera real. Y precisamente eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, aun no se si estoy lista…

-Edward, perdona a mi hermano siempre ha sido demasiado sobre protector conmigo.

-Tranquila, además a mi también me pone malo que este con Rose.

-¡Ah! Con respecto a eso, no creo que Em se acueste con Rosalie.

-¡Pero ella tenia su ropa desarreglada y estaba con el!

-Si, pero Em, me confeso que quiere y respeta mucho a tu hermana, hasta que ella no lo decida no tendrán sexo.

-¡OH, claro Bella! Y tu le crees.

-Es mi hermano y NUNCA en la vida me ha dicho una mentira, ¿comprendes?- le dije enojada y con el ceño fruncido, se uso pálido y bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento Bella, también soy sobre protector con Rose. Aunque ella es bastante difícil de cuidar.

Esto era demasiado raro, tendré unas 12 horas de conocer a este chico y es como si le tuviera a mi lado de toda la vida, como si le perteneciera, como si mi lugar fuese a su lado…

-Emmett debe estar enojado conmigo, seguro no irá a casa.

-Y lo mas probable es que Rose le ofrezca quedarse en la nuestra, y no quiero pelear con tu hermano.

-Entonces ven a dormir conmigo.- _Bella, acabas de meterte en la boca del león, ¿por qué será que no piensas antes de hablar?_

**EPOV**

Esa frase me dejo como shockeado, ¿Bella quería eso tan rápido? No creo.

-Eh… ¿en tu casa?

-¡Si, si! ¡Eso! En mi casa.

-¿No molestare a tus padres?

-Lo dudo, les oí decir que saldrían a conocer la ciudad en plan romántico.-_Bueno, estarás solo en una casa con Bella, pequeño Edward, compórtate._

···

Cuando llegamos a su casa Bella me ofreció algo de comer, tomamos un vaso de leche y ella se fue a arreglar para dormir. Regreso con la batita de dormir mas sexy que yo había visto en mi vida, era pequeñita, cortita y ajustada a su pequeño cuerpecito, resaltaba su delicada y frágil figura, me di cuenta de que no traía sostén y eso no ayudaba a que el pequeño Edward se mantuviera dormido.

-Edward, si duermes en la cama de mis padres o la de Emmett te puedes ganar un problema, así que yo dormiré en ese sofá que estas sentado y tú dormirás en mi cama.

Observe el sofá, era minúsculo, pequeñísimo, un microsofá, mas pequeñito que Bella, mas pequeñito que Alice. ¡Aquí no dormía nadie!

-¡No! No es necesario, no dejaré que pases mala noche por mi culpa.

-Pero si entra alguno de mis padres o Emmett y te ven ahí tendremos problemas.

-Pero si entra alguien y te ve en el sofá también será problemático. Yo… mejor voy a dormirme a otro sitio, tranquila.- camine hacia la puerta.

-Edward… yo… Duerme conmigo Edward.-Dios, Dios, Dios. Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara.

-¿Segura?

-No, pero no va a pasar nada ¿verdad?

-Claro, prometo quedarme quietechito.

-Bueno, entonces no tiene nada de malo. Ven

Bella me dirigió a su habitación, yo sabia que no sucedería nada, era muy pronto, pero aún así estaba nervioso, mi corazón latía muy rápido, mis manos temblaban y sentía como que sudaba.

Bella me abrió la puerta de su cuarto, donde nada mas había una cama un escritorio y unas cuantas cajas. Ella dijo que iría a buscar algo para que yo durmiera cómodo y yo me senté en la cama y empecé a detallar algunas de las cosas que tenia fuera, su ropa, bastante sencilla y hasta rockera, había un computador viejo encima del escritorio. ¿_Esa cosa servirá?_ Unas llaves, libros, muchos libros. Y entonces mi Bella volvió.

Me mostró un pijama que debía ser de su padre y cuando vino a dármela se tropezó con una de las cajas, cayo sobre mí en la cama, peligrosamente cerca.

Estaba medio despeinada, sonrojada y respirando agitada por la caída, me pareció la mujer más hermosa y dulce del mundo, y sus labios se me antojaron irresistibles.

No pude hacer nada; la besé, puse una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca para atraerla más a mí y besarla con pasión.

···

**Uff casi muero en este capitulo. Estoy ida gente, me pierden! Me pierden x culpa de un niño! XDDD**

**Mmm alguna de ustedes ha visto Speak de Kristen Stewart? El beso que da en esa película, asi es el beso del capitulo pasado XD**

**Y el beso de hoy, parecido al de la Twilight :P**

**Bueno, tengo que hablar con mi Jake XDDDD Eso o me deprimo.**

**Asi que byes, disfrutenlo. Piensen en mi XD**

**EvCullen.**


	8. Cuando pensabas que todo era alegrìa

**CH # 8 : Cuando pensabas que todo era alegria...**

**···**

**Alice POV**

Desde que vi a ese chico Jasper no he podido separarme de el, y es que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero tengo presentimientos muy fuertes que se cumplen y a veces sueños premonitorios. Por años he visto a este chico, pero no sabia si en realidad era el, o si se llamaría Jasper en verdad. Cuando lo vi en la casa de los Cullen me emocione grandemente, y al estar en el auto cometí el error de llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Jasper?

-Si, ¿dime? ¿Mis hermanos te han hablado de mi?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Sabes mi nombre.

-Oh, si claro, eso, es que mencionaron tu nombre y supuse que eras tu.

Esa fue una gran salvada, no quería tener que explicarle que siento que entre el y yo iba a suceder algo. Aunque esta vez había algo muy diferente, yo no sabia como actuaría este chico, hay algo en el... Y yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como iban a darse las cosas, he tenido demasiados sueños acerca de este momento y por primera vez - creo que es a causa de los nervios - no estoy completamente segura si este chico era el de mis sueños o si se parecía mucho.

En la fiesta estuvimos bailando, nada atrevido, el era muy cortes y eso me fascinaba. Yo le gustaba, eso era bastante obvio, el no quito sus ojos de mi y siempre estuvo diciéndome cosas bellas, románticas. Esto era una fantasía, un chico tan guapo y tan caballeroso. En toda la fiesta no dejo de sostener mi mano entre la suya, y yo estuve constantemente sonrojada por ese hecho.

Estábamos sentados con Rose y Emmett... Aunque ellos estaban dándose el lote de una manera un tanto descarada, y venían con las ropas descompuestas de tanto bailar sensualmente, cualquiera podría malinterpretar su situación. La música de todo el lugar cambió abruptamente y las chicas empezaron a rodear una tarima improvisada, nosotros nos acercamos a ver quien armaba tanto escándalo y nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas al ver a Edward haciendo un striptease. Empezamos a disfrutarlos, le hacíamos silbidos y bailábamos entre nosotros desde la parte de atras, pero todos quedamos en shock cuando Edward subió a Bella al escenario y comenzó a bailar con ella estando en boxers, inmediatamente volteamos nuestras miradas a Emmett, quien había alejado a Rose y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño a si mismo, pateo un par de cosas y le pegó puños a una columna, varios chicos que estaban cerca se quedaron mirándole. Cuando acabo la canción corrimos tras Emmett y tratamos de pararlo pero no pudimos y le pego a Edward, contemple todo aterrada. Afortunadamente Jasper tuvo las palabras para hacer que Edward no le respondiese y saliera de allí.

Rose trato de calmar a Emmett, fuimos a su casa, y Jasper tuvo una conversación con Emmett en su cuarto. Yo hable con Rose para que frenaran las cosas, que Edward estaría enojado por haberla visto tan desarreglada y que por eso habría malinterpretado las cosas, que debía ser un poco mas prudente.

El silencio reino esa casa cuando nos reunimos los cuatro, Esme y Carlisle habían dejado una nota que decía que habían salido con los padres Swan, Rose estaba haciéndole cariñitos a Emmett, quien lloraba alegando haber perdido a su hermana, me pareció muy tierno, pero muy precipitado.

Jasper se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta me dijo algo muy lindo.

-Alice.

-Dime Allie, por favor.-le di una sonrisa sincera.

-Allie... ha sido una noche muy bella estando a tu lado. Aun con todos los percances, he estado muy feliz de compartir esta noche contigo, fuiste un gran apoyo para los chicos y para mi, gracias. Espero tener momentos mas felices que estos, y espero tenerlos a tu lado.

Estoy segura que me sonroje con ese comentario, sabia que el era para mi y yo era para el... Pero no sabia que las cosas se darían tan.... así.

Vi como se acercaba a mi, muy lento y muy vacilante, me quede de piedra, y me dio un suave beso durante unos segundos, justo al lado de mis labios, y me sentí morir con tanta dulzura, las mariposas en mi estomago que tanto cuentan las historias rosas, y mi corazón latiendo tan rápido, seguro que el podría escucharlo.

Pero el mágico momento tenía que acabar, me susurro un leve adíos y lo observe subirse en el auto de Edward. Suspire y recordé que Bella y Edward estarían allá adentro y tendría que hablar con ellos. Toqué el timbre.

**Edward POV**

Bella comenzó a responderme el beso, primero era algo muy dulce. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, de una manera lenta, con el mismo compás, los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. Saboreando casa poco de los labios del otro, lenta y tortuosamente, alimentando la pasión y haciendo que la temperatura en el cuarto aumentara notablemente.

Sentí los delicados brazos de Bella rodear mi cuello, y su cuerpo pegándose al mio, haciendo que sintiera sus redondos y firmes senos en mi pecho, que me excitaba cada vez mas con el movimiento sugerente que hacia su cuerpo, restregándose en mi.

Baje mis manos, ahora una estaba acariciando su pierna, y la otra acariciaba toda su espalda. También comencé a mover mi cadera contra la suya, excitándome cada vez mas.

Justo cuando los jadeos inundaban la habitación, sonó el timbre, y ambos abrimos los ojos. El sonido infernal que nos interrumpió volvió, ahora mas fuerte, y me quito a mi Bella, que se levanto sonrojada y cayéndose en cada paso. Odie el hecho de que esto quedara en sexo en pijama... pero trate de componerme, le prometí que no sucedería nada _pero uuufff con Bella así!_

Entonces oí pasos, taconeos mas bien... Y Bella no traía tacones..._¡Ay Dios, la madre de Bella!_ Recordé que tenía una _sutil_ erección y no hallé como esconderla, mas que ponerme la almohada encima.

Alice apareció por la puerta, y deje escapar un suspiro, pero de todas maneras estaba en peligro, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La pequeña miro la almohada sobre mi entrepierna, miro a Bella sonrojada y volvió a mirarme, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver como me levantaba la ceja y sonreía burlándose.

- Bueno, Edward, no quiero saber que pasa aquí- vi como Bella abría los ojos y volvía a sonrojarse a un mas, agachando la mirada.- Pero vine a hablar con ustedes dos...

-Aqui no esta pasando nada, no se que cuento crearas en tu pequeña cabecita, pero sea lo que sea no esta sucediendo en la vida real.- Me tomó de sorpresa que Bella dijera eso, ¿hace un segundo no estaba muerta de la pena? ¿Roja como un tomate? ¿Acaso el único nervioso y excitado aquí soy yo?

-_Whatever you say, Bells. I don't believe you._ Bueno, a lo que vine, para que no sigan haciendo lo que hacían. La discusión con Emmett, creo que ya saben que ha sido todo malentendidos... excepto la parte en la que bailaste casi desnudo con Bella, eso si fue una falta de respeto.

-Alice, yo hago lo que yo quiera, estoy cansada de que Emmett sea tan sobreprotector conmigo. ¿No puede dejarme solo tener diversion en una fiesta? - Esperen, ¿dijo: solo, diversión, y fiesta? ¿Sinónimo de One Night Stand? ¿Eso soy para Bella? Ahí se me fue toda la confesión al tacho, lo bonito que habíamos pasado. _Las mujeres son todas iguales._

-¿Eres consciente de que la sobreprotección de Em te ha salvado de varios idiotas como Newton y de algunos que quieren sobrepasarse como Tyler?

-Si, pero Edward no va a sobrepasarse.- _Bueno, no son todas iguales, Bella es rara e incomprensible._ Si soy, como un One Night Stand, ¿por qué me defiende?- El no quiere hacerlo y yo no voy a dejarlo... somos novios, no una de esas clases de relación sin compromiso.- _Mmm, creo que eso resuelve mis dudas._

-Ah, ¿ya son novios? No pensé que sería tan rápido.- _Eso, es mas raro aún._

-Alice, por favor, no comiences con esas cosas de nuevo.

-Si no quieres que te lo diga, no te lo digo... pero de que veo cosas, las veo.- _WTF!?_

-Bueno, duende, volviendo al tema...

-Prudencia, Isabella, pru-den-cia. Lo mismo le pedí a Emmett, porque ellos también estaban dando espectáculo en la fiesta.- a este punto, ya se me había bajado la excitación, así que pude quitar la almohada y levantarme.

-¿Ese es el respeto que le tiene a mi hermana?

-Cálmate, ellos no han tenido sexo, por Dios!

-¿¡Como puedes estar segura!?

-Edward, piensa, ustedes no tienen mucho tiempo aquí, ellos acaban de conocerse, igual que ustedes dos. Están conociéndose... bueno, quizá no lo hacen de la mejor manera., pero ustedes dos tampoco. Aparte, toda la tarde ellos estuvieron arreglando el auto, y Mike estuvo con ellos, ¿habían pasado por alto que no molesto a Bella en todo el tiempo?

-Eso es cierto, pero si apenas están conociéndose, ¿qué hacia mi hermana con la ropa descompuesta?

-Los cuatro estan fallando, y por favor, si ellos no la tienen, al menos ustedes. Bells, confio en ti. Espero que no me falles ahora y vayas a cometer la estupidez de no hablarle a tu hermano por meses.

-Ya lo veremos Alice, y no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-en ese momento sonó un celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, mío no era y Alice no lo había traído, supuse que seria de Bella. Ella lo contesto al darse cuenta.- Hola?

El rostro se le ilumino de una manera muy extraña, yo quería ser quien causara esa cara de felicidad con sorpresa.

-Hola, mi amor!- esperen... ¿dijo mi amor? Aquí hay algo mal.- ¿En serio vienes para acá? ¡Eso es fantástico! Que gran felicidad me da saber que voy ver a mi niño lindo.- después de eso se echo a reír estrepitosamente, pero con mucha felicidad.

-Alice... ¡es Jake! Espera un segundo...- volvió a dirigirse al teléfono.- ¿Qué dices? ...Vienes con toda la banda, valla eso es grandioso.... Función privada para mi -sonrió, muy extraña- No lo creo Black. Esa clase de funciones... bueno tendré que pensármelo... Si, corazón. Bye Niño hermoso!- Y colgó al fin.

-Déjame adivinar, tu amado Jake consiguió hacer la gira y lo primero que va a hacer es venir a visitarte.

-Exactamente, ¿no es divino?

-Si, un poco- Alice me miró a mi, ¿se me notaría mucho que me estaban carcomiendo los celos? Bella no parecía notarlo.

-Mmm bueno Alice, eh... -Me miró a mi, no supe que significo..._Bella es rara._- Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano e ir al aeropuerto... otra vez.

-A este paso, tendras que abrirte una tienda al lado del aeropuerto. Todo Forks viene a verte.

-Eso parece.

···

Después de eso, me puse la pijama que Bella me presto, y Alice ofreció que durmiera en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras ella dormía con Bella o en cualquier otro lugar de la casa... _Sencillamente espectacular. No saben como me animo eso._ Estuvimos un tiempo hablando de tonterías, como era la ciudad, como era Forks, pero ninguna quiso tocar el tema del tal Jake, yo estaba muy preocupado. Mi mente le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, imaginando quien podría ser ese y que relación podría mantener con MI Bella.... Si era mas alto, fuerte y bello que yo.... yo estaría en problemas.... y si fuese el ex novio que es el amor de su vida, sumado a su imaginaria belleza creada en mi mente... yo la perdería, no podía permitirme eso.

Y así como vueltas daba mi mente, vueltas daba mi cuerpo en la cómoda cama. Miré el reloj en mi celular, eran las 2 de la mañana, debía llevar mas o menos dando vueltas en mi cama, así que decidí bajar a ver si podría distraerme con algo a través de las ventanas o si podría tomar un poco de leche.

Cuando iba por las escaleras, no pude detener mas a mi mente, y volví a pensar en el. ¿Qué sucede si Jake viene a llevarse a mi Bella?... _No podía, no puede, y nunca podrá. No voy a permitírselo, esa mujer es lo que mas me interesa en este momento y el no me la va a robar._ En ese momento decidí, que mi plan de conquista definitiva con Bella Swan, comenzaba mañana para dar el primer paso de mi plan, tenía que dormirme inmediatamente. Así que opte por el vaso de leche. Abrí la nevera y allí estaba el vaso como esperándome. _Esta familia es de lo mas rara... turururuururu_. Tarareé la canción de la dimensión desconocida. Y justo cuando lave el vaso e iba en dirección a mi cuarto. La luz de la cocina se encendió y alguien con el ceño fruncido me sorprendió

.

**···**

**Bueno, lamento la demora, estuve disfrutando mis últimos días de vacaciones y ahora entre al colegio. Yo si estoy en la dimensión desconocida .**

**No saben lo que me pasa, el colegio este año es mixto... Ok, eso no tiene nada de raro, yo siempre estuve en colegio mixto excepto el año pasado. Ahora mis vida vuelve a la normalidad, por aún extraño motivo son mucho mas popular en los colegios mixtos y mi vida social se incrementa.**

**Estoy en el ultimo año de escuela, y parece que me hace bien. XD**

**Ahora resulta que tengo como 6 novios XD A las que les conté el porque de mi amor hacia Kristen... Mi ex novio violador esta en el colegio, y medio mundo cree que aun somos novios (¡un año después!, algo me dice que el sostiene esa idea... ademas el otro día se quiso poner como cariñoso conmigo).**

**Entonces, el es uno, supuestamente mi mejor amigo es mi novio porque estoy mucho con el, los otros dos niños de mi grupo también son mis supuestos novios porque gustan de mi, y luego el niño que va a mi lado (aqui viene la dimensión desconocida) solo tengo 4 dias de conocerlo, que entramos al colegio, en mi vida lo había visto! Y el viernes me llevo una tarjeta que mide poco mas de un metro, y que dice «Tan infinito como las estrellas es mi amor por ti» O.o Raro raro raro raro, aunque el niño feo no es XD**

**Ah y otros tantos niños que no me quitan la mirada de encima, parece que yo tuviera algo en la cara, me ponen nerviosa XD y como yo soy muy extrovertida y loca, como que no me les pierdo un segundo. Siempre me están viendo, me dan miedo. XD**

**Les voy a pedir un favor, que vallan a mi blog y lean =P un par de cositas que tengo por ahi, especialmente el primer post! XD esa niña esta loca loca loca, pero me agrada mucho! Me da trabajo que hacer.**

**Ya saben visiten .com =) así les cuento mas cosas chistosas de mi vida XD**

**Con amor, y medio confundida.**

**EvCullen.**


End file.
